For example, in an electronic apparatus for driving the control for an electric power steering apparatus in a vehicle such as a car or the like, a power circuit board on which a power device such as a high FET (Field Effect Transistor), IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or the like with a large current being flown to lead to a high heat buildup is mounted is separated from a control circuit board. Then, such a power circuit board and a control circuit board are arranged parallel and spaced apart from each other at a predefined interval. For example, the power circuit board is provided on the housing bottom side, whereas the control circuit board is provided above the power circuit board to be spaced apart at a predefined distance. In this case, a connector to electrically interconnect these two circuit boards is needed.
As an example of the multipolar connector in one technology to interconnect the circuit boards on each of which electronic parts are mounted, for example, the connector illustrated in FIG. 13 is known (see PLT 1).
A multipolar connector 201 illustrated in FIG. 13 includes plural pin-shaped terminals 202 arranged at a predefined pitch in a line perpendicularly to a connection direction, and insulation members 203A and 203B holding the pin-shaped terminals 202. In each pin-shaped terminal 202, a dogleg-shaped curved section 203 bent at a substantially center in an extension direction is formed. An upper board connection section 204 to be soldered with an upper circuit board is formed (not illustrated) at an upper end part of the extension direction of each pin-shaped terminal 202, whereas a letter S-shaped curved section 205 to be bent in a letter S shape is formed at a lower end part of the extension direction. A lower board connection section 206 to be soldered for connection with a lower circuit board (not illustrated) is formed at the lower end part of the letter S-shaped curved section 205. Then, the upper board connection section 204 is inserted through a through hole formed on the upper circuit board (for example, a control circuit board), and is soldered for connection, whereas the lower board connection section 206 is mounted on the face of the lower circuit board (for example, power circuit board), and is soldered for connection.
Then, in the multipolar connector 201, the plural pin-shaped terminals 202 can be integrated by the insulation members 203A and 203B, and in addition, the upper board connection section 204 and the lower board connection section 206 in each pin-shaped terminal 202 can be positioned. Further, when stress applied to each pin-shaped terminal 202 from the outside for some reason, the dogleg-shaped curved section 203 and the letter S-shaped curved section 205 transform according to the stress, so that the stress can be relieved.
Furthermore, as another example of the multipolar connector to interconnect the circuit boards on each of which electronic parts are mounted, for example, the connector illustrated in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15 is also known (see PLT 2).
In a multipolar connector 301 illustrated in FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B, middle parts of plural connection conductors 302 are integrally adhered by an insulation plate 303 firmly, with the plural connection conductors 302 being arranged in parallel, and folded sections 304 or protrusions (not illustrated) are provided at predefined positions protruding from the insulation plate 303. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 15, the protrusion parts of the connection conductor 302 are penetrated through a pair of wiring boards 310 and 320, respectively, so that spacing between the wiring boards 310 and 320 is immobilized by the folding section 304.
Moreover, for example, the connector illustrated in FIG. 16 is also known as a further another example (see PTL 3).
In a multipolar connector 401 illustrated in FIG. 16, a metal board is punched out so that standard pressure contact terminals 401A and 401B including a pair of pressure contact parts 411a and 411b and tab sections 412a and 412b are continuous with their tab sections 412a and 412b, respectively.
Thus, plural terminals are linked horizontally and the tab sections 412a and 412b of the standard pressure contact terminals 401A and 401B are coupled by a resin material 420. By coupling the respective tab sections 412a and 412b of the standard pressure contact terminals 401A and 401B with a resin material 420, the respective tab sections 412a and 412b of the standard pressure contact terminals 401A and 401B can be positioned collectively.